


Humanstuck! Valentine's Confession

by Eating_jesus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_jesus/pseuds/Eating_jesus
Summary: Just some short Valentine's fluff. Cronus and Kankri, two high school seniors, have liked each other a good while but only just now is Cronus asking him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was Valentine's Day and I felt like writing. This is my first fic so please don't be too harsh, but of course, constructive criticism is invited.

Cronus was really and truly a hopeless romantic. He maintained an image around school as the tough guy with the leather jacket and the ‘i don’t care’ attitude, but honestly he was so in love with the idea of love. Infatuated with it, the same way he was infatuated with Kankri. They met freshman year when they were assigned seats next to each other in the required art class. He liked to doodle, but his talent and technique were nowhere to be found so he often solicited assistance from his table mate who helped him, if a bit reluctantly at first. They grew to be unlikely friends and Kankri came to know how much of a flirt Cronus was and how he would put his moves on anybody who had a pulse and would let him. It was the part of his personality that got him into the most trouble, but he didn’t even realize when he was doing it half the time and he didn’t care to quit. That is, until somewhere down the line in junior year when he started to develop feelings for someone. Real feelings. He’d been in plenty of relationships, but he’d never felt like this before and it was almost magical. That’s not to say that he acted on it though, or ever completely stopped flirting with other people. He just kept it a secret, hidden up in his head and down in his heart. Too afraid to ruin the great friendship that they shared.

 

But today, the Valentine’s day of his senior year, he decides that he really needs to make his move. He pays for a couple of carnations for the school to deliver to Kankri’s first period and purposefully leaves his name off of them to leave it a mystery as to who the secret admirer is. This ends up having some unintended poor results. Valentine's day was something that Kankri was never excited about. He didn't abhor the holiday, but it was a bit nettlesome to see couples gushing over one another and exchanging extravagant gifts when he was alone and lonely. He didn't care for it much for all the regular reasons that people gave for not caring for it much. He had come to see it as just any other day of the week and when he walked into his first period to find flowers on his desk, he thought there must have been some sort of mistake. He thought wrong. Tied to the pink flowers was a tag with his name scrawled onto it in a messy and unpracticed sort of cursive. What once was thought to be a mistake was now believed to be a sick joke. Nobody had ever shown any real interest in him before in that way, and he didn't see why that would start now. The lack of any other name to indicate where, or rather, who these came from only deepened his suspicions. Whoever decided to waste their money on this prank was probably hoping that Kankri would swoon and become giddy. Then the perpetrator would be able to laugh at how gullible and naive he was. Kankri knew better than to accept the flowers at face value. The prank got promptly thrown in the trash and he went on with the math lesson as usual. The teacher droned on about trigonometry, something to do with half angle identities, and Kankri silently cursed the holiday. He disliked it now more than ever.

 

Had he been aware of what happened to his well-intentioned surprise, Cronus would've had been discouraged greatly. However, he did not know and his spirits remained high as ever. The day went on and as third period came to a close, the bell rang to indicate that lunch was being served. Pizza covered in so much grease that it dripped like a leaky faucet and spaghetti with noodles textured like spanish moss. People all congregated in the commons, forming small crowds of friends and couples. Kankri got through quickly before too many people were there and stood where he did every day to wait for Cronus. They had a habit of eating lunch together. Cronus would usually be there in a minute or two, but not today.

 

After the bell rang and the convocation formed in the common area, Cronus headed out to his truck. He wasn't leaving, there were just some things he had left in there that he needed. As soon as he stepped out of the building, he was met with the pleasant chill that February ensued. Living in a more southern region, there was no snow out, but it was still cold enough to need a light jacket. The dozen red roses weren't wilting any yet, which came as a relief. And despite the cool atmosphere, the large stuffed bear felt slightly warm to the touch from sitting so that the sun was hitting it through the window. He would have bought a box of Godivas too, but he knew well that his crush wasn't big on chocolate. With the cliche gifts in hand, he started back in towards the commons where Kankri was waiting not so patiently.

 

With Cronus taking his sweet time, Kankri was getting more and more annoyed. He huffed and took a seat in one of the chairs the commons had to offer. It wasn't comfortable, but it was more so than the dull hard plastic ones in the classrooms. If the happening with the carnations that morning wasn't enough, now his friend was late to lunch. He assumed that, given the holiday, Cronus was off flirting with a pretty girl or something. Whatever he was doing, Kankri reasoned, it must be more important than him if he's not even going to message him and warn him that he's going to be a while late.

 

As Cronus promenaded back down the halls towards where he knew his friend was waiting, he felt symptoms of nervousness. His heart was beating a bit faster than normal and his palms were damp with sweat. It was a very new feeling. He had smooth talked heaps of people in the past with all the confidence in the world, and it was strange to think that this was any different. Except, it kind of really was different given the magnitude of what was at stake and the intensity of his feelings. He took a few deep breaths and moved forward. Nothing, not even his dumb nerves, was going to ruin this and make him back down. He got a few curious looks from people he passed by. They were no doubt wondering either who had gifted him the presents or who the lucky receiver was going to be. One person, just an acquaintance, even waved him over to question him what the goodies were all about, to which he responded briefly.

 

"I'm on a mission." and kept walking.

 

After a moment, he spotted the red sweater across the room and his heart skipped a beat. Weaving through the mass of people, he tried to hide his things behind his back. That proved to be pretty redundant considering the size of them and he even almost dropped the flowers in the process, but in his mind, it added to the experience. When he finally got just a couple steps away from where Kankri sat, he took a final quiet deep breath, and cleared his throat loudly to get his attention. A crooked yet wide smile spread across his lips as Kankri stood and turned to face him.

 

He'd almost been too lost in his own thoughts to really catch the sound coming from behind him. Almost. Kankri turned when he heard someone clear their throat, rolling his eyes when he saw who it was. He was oblivious to the situation didn't take even a moment to assess things before he went off.

 

"Well it is about time you decided to show up! Honestly, it feels as if you've been keeping me waiting here forever. What on Earth where you doing that took you such an incredibly long time? I hope it was something important, because you did not even bother to alert me of your possible lateness!"

 

Cronus' smile sort of fell when the speech began, but he didn't frown or grimace in any way. He knew how much Kankri hated it when he got an attitude about having to listen to him. After a moment, after he realized why he was upset, his smile started to slowly return. Softer this time. Sure, he was getting berated for his tardiness, and maybe Kankri was a little more aggravated than most people would have gotten, but Cronus knew better than to take it as anything other than Kankri caring about him and wanting to spend time with him. As the smile threatened to grow, he fought it, not wanting his friend to think that he wasn't taking the lecture seriously.

 

Kankri huffed out a heavy sigh, only then noticing the barley hidden valentines gifts. He leaned a little, head tilting to the side, eyebrows knitting together.

 

"What do you have there? Did..someone get you presents?" His voice was very noticeably more quiet and withdrawn. If Cronus didn't know any better, he'd say that Kankri was saddened by the idea.

 

"What do I have here? Nothing, just my excuse for being late. I had to run to my truck and grab it all." There was no point to hiding them behind his back anymore so he presented them forward, not that there was much of a point to hiding them in the first place. "I got 'em for this cute boy that I've been sorta falling for lately. Well, for a while now, really. You think hell like it all?" It felt a lot easier to confess as if he was talking about someone else; it took the pressure off.

 

"Oh.." Kankri mumbled, starting to look actually sad. Who was Cronus getting gifts for? Kankri crossed his arms with an irritated little huff, trying to push his annoyance forward rather than his feelings of heartbreak. He'd never ever let onto the fact that he was interested in Cronus romantically. He even hid it from himself a good bit of the time. However, there was no denying that those feelings were there, and being ripped to shreds by the fact Cronus apparently was interested in someone else. "Of course he will like them. I think anyone would enjoy getting gifts of that sort on this idiotic holiday. Honestly, I don't understand why people even feel the need to celebrate today, or at least with something like monetary gits. It's a perfect example of how susceptible we all are to the whims of capitalism." Though his words let on that Kankri wasn't upset, the way his eyes lost all shimmer and a frown grew on his face told another story.

 

Seeing this, Cronus thought maybe, just maybe, Kankri shared his romantic feelings. He didn't have much evidence, but he didn't have any proving otherwise either. Maybe he was just seeing only that side because he wanted Kankri to reciprocate. Wanting something badly enough can be pretty blinding to anything else. His ever-changing smile faltered now to a sort of nervous one. There was really, really no going back. He could pretend his statements were a hundred percent truthful and give the things to someone else, but then he would feel like a real ass for parading them around and hurting his feelings. Even if he did want to give them to someone else, there wasn't actually anybody else who he liked enough to give them to. So he just sucked it up. He bought these things for his best friend, and that's who they're going to.

 

"You don't really get it? maybe if you celebrated it with someone, it would make more sense." Taking a slow breath, he held the gifts more forwards. "Will you be my valentine, Kan?"

 

There was the turning point. For a couple seconds Kankri just looked confused, staring up at Cronus and looking completely bewildered. Cronus bit his lip idly as Kankri stared blankly at him. He could tell that he wasn't really understanding the situation fully, but he gave him a moment to work it out himself. He's a smart boy, he knew he would get it. But for the life of him, Kankri just could not put two and two together. These weren't supposed to be for him.. Cronus said they were for a cute boy he was falling for, not him. Then it clicked. His eyes lit right back up, brighter than ever as he understood it. Oh, he is that cute boy! Kankri's cheeks turned bright red and he continued to stare for another few seconds before he started to fumble over what to say.

 

"I..well that's..Cronus are-." Kankri took a second to sort out what he was saying, smiling and giving a little nod as he reached out and carefully took the gifts. "Well I suppose I don't have much of a choice other than to say yes, do I?" He was just teasing, very clearly happy with the situation.It was endearing, and frankly, a bit jarring to see Kankri of all people struggling to find what words to say. When he finally did manage his version of a yes, Cronus jumped for joy. Figuratively, that is. Literally, he huffed in brief disbelief and smiled from ear to ear.

 

"Wait, really? Shit, Kanny, you just made me the happiest man on earth." His instincts made him lean down and loop his arms around the other in a tight hug. Kankri's hands were full, so it's not as if there was much he could do to protest or prevent it from happening. Now that Cronus got a second to think, he realized that he probably just screwed it all up and would most likely promptly get two lectures; One on cursing, and one on touching someone else without permission. But he didn't really care. Kankri said yes and that's all that matters.

 

He got those lectures. And later, he got a kiss.


End file.
